Gone but never forgotten
by special agent Ali
Summary: Second story for Keeping up with Kate challenge It said multiple entries were fine. So this time I have Kate as a ghost and not a hallucination. Goes with Hiatus Part 1 during the apology scene after Tony tells them to deep tongue kiss. Hope you enjoy


_Well Kate challenge is almost over got six days left and it said multiple entries were fine. So this time I have Kate as a ghost and not a hallucination._

_The episode I chose this time is one of my favorites because I think Cote did a fantastic job. To be that emotional in Hiatus part 2 broke my heart. She was fantastic and so was Mark._

_This scene is after Tony's remark in squad room when he is getting Abby and Ziva to make up with a handshake and a hug. _

"A deep tongue kiss? Damn, here I thought you were going to impress me with your leadership skills"

Three out of the four people in the squad room's eyes widened.

"Kate!" They yelled simultaneously as the dead agent appeared sitting on Tony's desk.

She smiled fondly at the team. "Hey everyone" she called.

"What…how…where…"

"Same old Tim I see" Kate laughed and Tim blushed. She smiled at him. "I am only teasing you McGee, I know its been a while since I visited" she said.

"More like forever! And you never been here with all of us at once!" Abby exclaimed.

Kate nodded. "I know, I only visited those three times because you all were giving up and I couldn't let that happen" she answered.

The three nodded. She had come when each of them had been in a tough spot this year. First Tony getting framed then Tim with the cop shooting and finally Abby with her stalker.

"Are you here now for the boss?" Tony asked and Kate nodded. "Yeah Tony, I finally get to help Leroy Jethro Gibbs again, I am touched" she said.

Tony chuckled at that. "Yeah, you did great last time" he said.

"Yeah, getting shot in the chest with the vest on was easy then I had to stand up" she answered.

Ziva, who had been watching quietly, cleared her throat. "I apologize for that Kate, you were never meant to die" she said.

Kate smiled at her. "Ziva right?" she asked and Ziva nodded.

Kate smiled at her. "Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault Ari was a bastard" she said and the Mossad officer nodded.

"You all work together nicely now and bring back the old man, he still has at least a decade or two left before he joins me" Kate said to the others and disappeared.

"Did that really happen?" Ziva ask.

Tony nodded. "She stops by when we need a kick in the ass to stop moping and feeling sorry for ourselves" he said with a chuckle.

He remembered when he saw her in the cell and yelled at him for giving up after Gibbs left him.

"What the hell is wrong with you DiNozzo?" was the first thing she yelled when she appeared.

She then softened and told him to stop giving up hope. If the boss man could save him from plague he could get him out of jail no problem.

"Yeah, Kate has a way of making you feel secure and insecure at the same exact time" Tim added. She had appeared after Abby left him in therapy.

"You really have got to stop whining Tim! You're a great agent and least you didn't hesitate" she said when she appeared to him.

Tim had felt better after that. He still felt guilty but with Kate's help he figured out a way to track the SUV.

"But she is always someone you want around, no matter what" Abby finished as she remembered Kate's visit with her.

It was when she was alone in Gibbs basement before he came down to tell her Mikel had been caught.

"You're not going to get anywhere drowning your sorrows with alcohol" she said as she entered and perched on Gibbs boat.

She ran a hand over it. "Doesn't he ever get bored of boats?" she mused and Abby smiled.

"No wonder I'm not welcome here" Ziva muttered but the three heard her.

"That's not true Ziva" Tony said and Ziva raised a brow.

He nodded. "You're a good piece to our little puzzle. We all have different traits and you're little ninja ways helped a lot"

"But not in the emotional state yes?"

"You were brought up differently Ziva, it's not your fault and you shouldn't be slapped because of that" Tony replied and glanced to Abby.

"Okay! I'm sorry, can we move on now!" She snapped and then moved to Ziva and hugged her again.

"Sorry Ziva, I am glad you're here though since I can't have Kate" she whispered.

"Okay now that we feel better, what do you got McGee?" Tony asked and the team got back to work.

All of them felt stronger now and Kate smiled from above. "Good lucky guys, I miss you all so much" she whispered and disappeared from the building.


End file.
